Cubits
Cubits are ores that give Mixels the power to Mix, Max, and Murp and are a central object in the Mixels franchise. They are one of the natural resources in Mixel Land; however, their supply is limited. The Nixels' mission is to destroy all of the Cubits (thus preventing Mixels from doing said actions). Use When Mixels want to Mix, one will pull out a Cubit. All of the Mixels Mixing then put their hands on the Cubit, and shout "MIX!" After a humorous scene (cannons shooting, giant fists etc.), the transformation is complete; having one Mixel in control, while the other gives the Mixel in control new abilities to defeat Nixels and solve problems. Appearance Cubits are square-shaped solid objects. They are divided into six small triangular shapes that fill the base of it. Variations The colors of the squares differ depending on which tribes are Mixing. For example, a tribe Max Cubit is all one color, with two different shades of it. If two Mixels of different tribes Mix, 3/6 of the Cubit would be gray and 3/6 would be purple; if a Cragster and Wiztastic Mixel were to Mix, for example. However, an exception to this rule are Rainbow Cubits. They come in the six colors of a standard rainbow and allow any Mixels to combine, regardless of their tribe. Transformation Sequences Mix *Mixing Batter - Zorch and Seismo *Lightning - Seismo and Flain *Music Machine - Vulk and Zaptor *Popcorn - Flain and Krader, Vulk and Seismo, Zorch and Shuff *Haircut - Gobba and Flurr *Golf Club - Flurr and Kraw, Slumbo and Jawg *Spinning Tea Cup - Tentro and Lunk *Masks - Gobba and Kraw *Fireworks - Lunk and Tentro *Balloons - Flain and Teslo *Video Game - Footi and Torts *Crushing Foot - Glomp and Hoogi *Stormclouds - Niksput and Flamzer *Tornado - Flurr and Kraw *Turntable - Gobba and Tentro *Construction Tools - Torts and Scorpi *Buzz-saw- Burnard and Meltus *Air Pump- Niksput and Burnard *Plungers- Rokit and Burnard, Meltus and Nurp-Naut *Cymbal Monkey- Rokit and Meltus *Robot Hands- Nurp-Naut and Burnard *Lightning- Teslo and Burnard *Tornado- Nurp-Naut and Glomp *Flame- Flain and Globert *Spinning basketball- Burnard and Niksput *Brush and palette- Snoof and Tungster Max *Bowling Pins - Cragsters *Giant Hand - Infernites *Giant Chickens - Cragsters and Electroids *Crumbling Paper - Cragsters *Mixel-eating sunflower - Electroids *Rolling pin - Infernites *Disco ball - Glowkies *Cement truck - Cragsters *Crushing machine - Infernites *Chemistry - Electroids *Sneaker - Glorp Corp *Magic Hat - Wiztastics *Solar System- Orbitons Murp *Cannon - Flain and Krader *Vacuum - Flain and Slumbo *Cymbals - Glurt and Scorpi *Crushing Robot Foot - Burnard and Meltus *Trash Compactor - Burnard and Meltus *Venus Flytrap - Jawg and Lunk Principles Color In Epic Comedy Adventure, it was shown that if Cubits lose their color, they will shatter into pieces. This shows that the source of a Cubit's power may be its color. Color also factors into other things that could affect Mixing: *As also seen in the Mixed Up Special, Rainbow Cubits can actually Mix Mixels that are not a normal part of any usual Cubit. The Mixes seen in the minisode Epic Comedy Adventure were the Gobba & Flain Mix, the Kraw & Krader Mix, and the Flurr & Teslo Mix, all of these Mixes come from the tribes that have no shared Cubit in-show. *Cubits played a central role in Wrong Colors, when Shuff and Volectro didn't have the properly colored Cubit to Mix, so they had to call in Flurr and Gobba to do it for them. Technicalities As seen in Fang Gang Log Toss and Murp Romp, Mixels don't even have to have a desire to Mix to do so. As such, only one slight touch of a Cubit is needed to perform the transformation. This appears to almost always result in a Murp. Abilities *In Calling All Mixels, they have the added ability to Mix objects together to create various tools in the game. Cubits are used as currency in the game, consisting of Cubit Defense Towers and their upgrades, Cubit Collector upgrades & repairs, and special abilities. They can also be used for instantly giving Mixels a more higher rank. *As seen in the Electroids Max minigame on Mixels.com, when two different colored Cubits collide, they cause an electrical explosion. Set Information |code= None }} For a while, no Cubits were included in LEGO Mixels sets. However, in some stop motion videos on LEGO's YouTube channel, a Cubit was made out of a 2x2 plate and four 1x1 flat tiles. Eventually, Series 6 in 2015 introduced a flat 2x2 tile that was designed with a print to look like a Rainbow Cubit. So far, they only come with Gurggle. Trivia *They are shown as an ore in Calling All Mixels which, like any other ore, must be dug up. *Major Nixel often sends out Nixels to steal Cubits from the Mixels, but each attempt is disastrous. These attempts were shown in Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". *They have appeared in every episode so far. *Orbitopia has a special glass case that stored an emergency Orbitons/Infernite Cubit. This may mean that other tribes store emergency Cubits (which is probably where each tribe's supply is from). *There are two variants of the Electroid Cubit: one being yellow and a purplish blue, the second being yellow and a darker shade of yellow. The yellow/blue Cubit is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. The LEGO stop motion version instead opts for a yellow and orange one, which was only used once. There are also two variants of the Cragster Cubit: one is gray and dark gray, and the other is gray and black. The grey/black is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. *The Torts & Footi Mix cutscene is the first cutscene to change the look of the usual Mix caption, as it is in 8-bit. *A cubit is also an ancient unit of length based on the length of the forearm from the elbow to the tip of the middle finger. *The Electroids minigame on the Cartoon Network Mixels website contains two Cubits from unknown tribes: a white one and a violet one. *In LEGO stop motion form, the Wiztastic Cubit is shown as blue and purple, rather than two shades of purple. Gallery Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Ores Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:LEGO Category:Calling All Mixels